Lovebug
by JONASlover89-92
Summary: Nick Jonas could fall for any girl as long as she had beautiful eyes. Well what if he met 'the one' but when seperated love could only be the last thing on his mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Lovebug**

**Chapter one: The Ellen Show**

**Woooo! The crowd roared and for a celebrity I was pretty nervous.**

"**Nick, Nick." Half the crowd shouted, the other half screaming for Joe, my other brother. I wonder how Kevin felt about this? Did he feel lonely, left out, unloved?**

"**Hello, everybody!" Ellen said with her mic in her right and waving with her left hand. "It's time for the band you've been waiting for … THE JONAS BROTHERS!" she said and then she sat down on a pale white sofa in the open sun. It was 88 degrees in the sun and our appearance on the show was here, in the open sun.**

**Just then the chorus of song 'B B Good' came on and we headed out, Joe leading, of course, Kevin after him and me last.**

**Oh crap! I realized I left my mic, so I turned around and went back to my dressing room to get it.**

**I started to run as I realized the show had REALLY started. The 'on air' sign was a bright red. This really sucked because I was hoping to step on stage during a commercial break.**

**3…2…1. I saw the camera man cue and the 'on air' sign turned off, Ellen stopped talking and Joe pointed for me to come sit in the empty seat next to him. I walked out across the stage and even though we were on a commercial break I heard about 10,000 girls scream. I waved and smiled being the man I am. **

**I knew the thoughts going through every person in the audiences mind. Where was I? Not trying to be self-centered. Then my guess was proven. But by one of my brothers.**

"**Where were you?" asked my oldest brother, Kevin. **

"**On air people" the cameraman shouted. I just nodded and I think Kevin got my jest.**

"**Nick…" Ellen started, I smiled. "Thanks for joining us." My smile drifted away. Then she continued. "So boys, you just got done with your Best of both Worlds tour with Miley Cyrus. What are your plans now?" **

**Joe jumped in saying "Well we are headed to L.A. for a few small gigs after your show."**

**Ellen nodded, grabbed her laptop " Boys here on video chat live, we have a lucky young girl who would love to speak to you." Just then the girl on the computer started talking.**

"**Hi, I'm Bella in New York, New York. Nick… would you ever date a fan?"**

**I felt an odd smile upon my face looked into the camera and said "If she had beautiful eyes." I knew this was corny but it was true.**

**Bella smiled big and asked "Do I have a chance?"**

**I didn't want to lie but I didn't have to. Her eyes were pretty but she was like what, 10?**

"**Of course" I answered.**

"**Now, Joe a question for you" Ellen said interrupting.**

**Beautiful eyes? Was this true? Maybe? But of course she'd have to be**

**The one.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Beautiful eyes? Where'd that come from?" Joe asked me once we returned to our dressing room, backstage. **

"**Hey, at least I have feelings… and respect for women," I said right back.**

"**Whatever," Joe sighed, I guess he knew I was right. **

"**Great job, boys," Our 'dad-ager' said walking backstage.**

"**Thanks," Kevin said with pride, the first thing he said since the Ellen Show ended.**

"**It's time to get going though. You've got a 6 o'clock concert tonight," dad told us.**

**Grabbing any belonging we had with us, we followed our dad out the back stage door. Outside was tons of screaming, teenage girls, all in Jonas Brothers' logo or holding our faces on posters. It was a great feeling-being admired- but some people just got obsessed.**

**After entering the limo that Big Rob cleared a path to, we saw Danielle Deleasa, Kevin's fiancée.**

"**Surprise!" Danielle chirped.**

**Kevin's face always lit up when he saw Danielle. She was a person who brought out every bit of happiness in him. It was good to know that around Danielle, Kevin was always at his best, because she was always around.**

**If Joe hadn't chimed in with, "NO PDA, PLEASE!" I'm sure Kevin could have got away with kissing her.**

"**You're so immature, Joe," I spoke my mind freely.**

**Not bright enough to think of a comeback for what I'd said, Joe brought up the Ellen interview.**

"**So, Nick, Danielle has pretty eyes," Joe began as Danielle blushed, "Are you gonna steal her away from Kevin and fall madly in love and…"**

"**That's enough, Joseph," Our father cautioned.**

"**Sorry, dad," Joe said.**

"**You just watch, Joe," I said, "You'll end up living a lonely live with your tambourine while I'm off with my beautiful eyed- beautiful wife," I kinda-joked.**

"**Wow, Nick, never seen you so open. Listen here…"**

"**Boys!" Our dad sternly said.**

"**Sorry," Joe and I practically harmonized.**

**As we looked at each other, Joe and I burst out into laughter.**

"**This is going to be a long drive," Kevin moaned.**


End file.
